cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Brake
Richard Brake (1964 - ) Film Deaths: *''Death Machine (1994)'' [Scott Ridley]: Chased and mauled to death by Brad Dourif's titular Death Machine. *''Subterfuge'' (1996) [Pierce Tencil]: Thrown off a ledge while fighting Matt McColm. *''Cold Mountain[[Cold Mountain (2003)| '(2003)]] [Nym]: Shot to death, along with Sean Gleeson, by Jude Law on Natalie Portman's farm. *Batman Begins' '(2005)' [''Joe Chill]: Shot in the chest by Catherine Porter as he's being escorted through the courthouse. *''Doom[[Doom (2005)| '(2005)]] [Corporal Dean Portman]: Accidentally shot to death by Dwayne Johnson when Dwayne tries to shoot the creature attacking Richard. *The Black Dahlia[[The Black Dahlia (2006)| '''(2006)]] [Bobby DeWitt]: Shot to death by Aaron Eckhart from a balcony railing, while Josh Hartnett is trying to talk to Richard. *''Hannibal Rising[[Hannibal Rising (2007)| '(2007)]] [Enrikas Dortlich]: Decapitated when a rope cuts through his neck, as a horse walks away and tightens the ropes with which Richard is tied to a tree. We only see the blood splattering onto Gaspard Ulliel's face. *Outpost' '(2008)' [''Prior]: Torn apart by the Nazi super-soldiers as Richard is falling back with Paul Blair and Ray Stevenson. *''Halloween II'' (2009) [Gary Scott]: Decapitated with broken glass by Tyler Mane in the wreckage of the crashed coroner's wagon. *''Good Day for It ''(2011) [Norman Tyrus]: Shot to death by Joe Flanigan when Richard is holding Kathy Baker hostage in Hal Holbrook's diner. *'[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1027820/ ''Asylum Blackout ''or ''The Incident](2011)' [''Harry Green]: Thrown into a wall after presumably being attacked by another inmate. His slightly contorted body is shown at the end of the movie. *''The Numbers Station'' (2013) [Max]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Bryan Dick in the tunnels underneath the station; his body is shown afterwards when Malin Akerman and John Cusack discover him, and his death is shown in a flashback as John visualizes what happened. *''The Counselor'' (2013) '[''Second Man]: Shot in the head by Velibor Topic during a highway shootout. *[[Spy (2015)|Spy' '(2015)]] [Solsa Dudaev]: Shot in the head by Bobby Cannavale when he double-crosses their deal, as Rose Byrne, Melissa McCarthy and Jude Law watch on in surprise. *Bitter Harvest (2017)' [''Medved]: Stabbed in the neck by Max Irons as his back is turned. *'[[The Sisters Brothers (2018)|''The Sisters Brothers (2018)]]' [''Rex]: Shot in the head by John C. Reilly as he lies wounded after a shootout. *''Feedback'' (2019) [Hunter/''Brennan'']: Burned to death/killed after explosion when Eddie Marsan shots gas tanks. *''The Rhythm Section (2020)'' [Lehmans] Held back by Blake Lively as he tries to reach his oxygen tank, causing him to die. TV Deaths: *''NCIS: Los Angeles: Ambush'' (2009) '[''John Bordinay]: Shot in the chest by LL Cool J, just as Richard is about to shoot Chris O'Donnell. *Grimm: Bad Luck (2015)' [Nigel Edmund]: Shot to death by Russell Hornsby, just as Richard is about to kill Jenessa Grant . *'''Hawaii Five-0: Ka Pono Ku'oko'a'' (2016) Garavito'': Shot to death by Alex O'Loughlin and Scott Caan when charging at them with a knife. *Peaky Blinders 3.1 (2016)'' [Anton Kaledin]: Shot in the head by Paul Anderson. His body is then burned and buried. *Ray Donovan: Goodbye Beautiful (2016) '[''Vlad]: Shot in the forehead by Katherine Moennig. Video Game Deaths: * Overkill's The Walking Dead (2018) [Hurst]: Depending on the players choice: Devoured by walkers or shot, stabbed, and/or burned by either Warren Burke, Stephanie Sheh, Helen Sadler and William Hope. Gallery Gary Scott.png|Richard Brake in Halloween II (2009) Enrikas Dortlich.png|Richard Brake in Hannibal Rising Brake, Richard Brake, Richard Brake, Richard Brake, Richard Brake, Richard Brake, Richard Brake, Richard Brake, Richard Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by combat Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in the Grimmverse Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:American actors and actresses Category:People of English descent Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Andrzej Bartkowiak Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Anthony Minghella Movies Category:History Stars Category:War Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Thor Cast Members Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Cast Members Category:Grimm cast members Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:People who died in a Ray Donovan series Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Paul Feig Movies Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Peaky Blinders Cast Members Category:BBC Stars Category:Actors who died in Jacques Audiard Movies Category:People murdered by Hannibal Lecter Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death Scenes by being eaten Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:People murdered by Michael Myers